


She'll Come Out One Day

by Aprado562



Category: evil you
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprado562/pseuds/Aprado562
Summary: You're a girl who deals with a monster that is you. Constantly you have to try to keep her away but you feel yourself breaking and when you are done fighting she takes over.





	She'll Come Out One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I used my name I know It's stupid but this was a little something I've been thinking about doing for a little bit. I hope it's OK I need to write more gory stuff if any of you readers know how to write gory maybe we could do a little something or maybe you can give me some tips. (つ >ω●)つ (つ >ω●)つ (plz I'm desperate to become an OK writer)

Late at night when i have deep thoughts about what would life be like this way or that way. What would my life be like if she wasn't slowly consuming me, trying to burst out of her chains. Why do i have to deal with this burden? If i keep her locked away long enough will she die off or make my days more hell then what they should be. When i sit quietly thinking to myself her voice becomes louder and louder with every passing minute. 

 

If i can't deal with her anymore i just look through my bag for my pills they are the only thing to keep her quiet. They are my only hope to keep my sanity, her voice echoes throughout my head i feel like her lips graze my ears as she speaks to me the words that roll off her lips they are words that can make an innocent person go insane but it's just in my head it's not real. It's not real she isn't there when i count to five she'll go away she'll disappear.

 

1 2 3 4 5 i look around and she's gone i can breathe at ease for now until she comes back. When nightfall comes around my thoughts go all over the place but when i have the slightest thought about her i can see her she wears pure black her hands dripping red scars all around her face with blackened eyes her hair long brown and wavy covering one eye most of the time. When she stares at me she laughs sinisterly more and more blood drips down her hands all i can do is pull the covers over my head as a child does when they hear thunder or when they think a monster is under their bed.

 

In this case the monster is staring back at me laughing having a sinister stare in her gaze. She would show up when she likes if i look at my reflection in the mirror she's my reflection. “i’M gOiNg To CoMe OuT sOoNeR oR lAtEr ApRiL aNd WhEn I dO i'M nEvEr GoInG bAcK iN tHe BlOoD oN mY hAnDs WiLl Be ReAl EvErYtHiNg ThAt YoU sEe NoW wIlL bE ReAl SoOnEr Or LaTeR.~” she chuckles. i look away and count to five “she's not real she's not real.” i tell myself over and over again until i have enough courage to look back in the mirror seeing nothing but my reflection. In very faded black she's right behind me smiling whispering in my ear “SoOn~. YoU wIlL bReAk SoOn~.”.

 

I have to listen to music to drown her out to where i can only hear a light ringing noise from my loud music. When the next day comes along I have to go to school her favorite place to come out all day long i look around the room to see if i can see her but yet she's nowhere to be found maybe she doesn't want to come out today maybe i'm safe from her for today. As the day goes on i smile and laugh with friends i can feel myself actually relax but when i think i can finally relax she yells in my ear i flinch at her voice my friends worry for me but I reassure them by telling them it's nothing hiding behind my mask of a smile, i tell them i need to go and leave them without an explanation.

 

I leave and go to the restroom no other girls are in there it's just me i turn on the faucet and splash my face with some water her voice becomes louder i put my bag on the counter and look frantically for them. Looking through my bag they aren't there my heart sinks my eyes widen. “No no they have to be here where the fuck are they?” I said worriedly.

 

“ArE yOu LoOkInG fOr SoMeThInG aPrIl?” she asks with a smirk. “What did you do with them where are they?!” I shouted. “i HaVe No IdEa WhAt YoU aRe TaLkInG aBoUt.” she said sarcastically. “Just give them to me i need them to get you out of my head… why am i even talking to you you're not even real.” i said as i clenched my fists. “oH tRuSt AnD bElIeVe I aM 100 pErCeNt ReAl.” she growls. “What are you? Why do you have to torment me i did nothing wrong to anyone.” i said with sorrow.

 

i put my back against the wall and sat down bringing my knees to my chest. “tHaT’s ThE pOiNt LiTtLe OnE. eVeRyOnE hUrTs YoU bUt YeT yOu DoN’t Do AnYtHiNg.” she says. “No one hurts me well….. not…. since you know what i don't have to say anything i don't even know your name. i don't know what you are.” i said as i look up at her. “wElL mY nAmE iS yOuR nAmE We HaVe ThE sAmE nAmE aLtHoUgH i DoN’t LiKe It So CoMe Up WiTh A dIfFeReNt nAmE fOr Me. To AnSwEr YoUr QuEsTiOn I’m YoU aLl YoUr AnGeR aNd HaTrEd YoU eVeR hAd FoR aNyOnE tHaT’s Me.” she smirks.

 

“Are you the reason why i have anger issues? You're the one to blame!” i shouted. i got up from the floor my fists clenched so hard my hands turned pale white she has a sinister grin on her face she starts to fade. My fists clenched i turned around looking back in my reflection she's fading into me my eyes widen her smug face is becoming mine she's half of me.

 

My anger rises my hands shaky my vision going blurry my breathing goes heavy i look down at my hands seeing them going blurry and shaking. “yOu’Re BrEaKiNg.” she chuckles. “No i'm not no no no.” i said shakily. i look back up in the mirror i am her she is me “yOu’Re DoNe FoR yOu BrOkE aNd NoW i Am FrEe.” she laughs.

 

“No your never coming out!” i shouted. My hands felt wet i looked at them seeing blood drip from it i looked at my face in the mirror scars came up i looked exactly like her. She's right I've broken now she's never coming back in how can i let her win she has full control i can't do anything i'm nothing now i'm going to be locked away like she was. My blood felt like it was on fire i saw myself slipping away and her coming in i don't want to fight back anymore i'm done i'm broken. “tHeRe YoU gO nOw LeT mE tAkE cOnTrOl.” she says with a sinister grin. i clenched my fists i took a deep breath and with that i'm gone she taken over now.

 

She takes a deep inhale and smirked “iT’s My TuRn NoW~~.”. She punches the mirror it was shattered some pieces fell off blood drips down on the shattered mirror she has a dark gaze in her eyes “lEt’S gO pLaY sHaLl We.” she smirks.


End file.
